Heart Broken
by ShizukaPamela
Summary: Natsu and Juvia's relationship may seem distant but could the be more than friends? Natsu x Juvia Not the best summary but hopefully the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I haven't thought of a good title yet and this is crack ship (I think). This was supposed to be a one-shot but it's going to become a two-shot! Please enjoy!

Natsu x Juvia

Inside Fairy Tail's walls, the same thing was happening. Gray and Natsu fighting, Lucy complaining about her rent, Happy trying to give Carla fish, Cana drinking her liver out with Macao and Wakaba betting beside her, etc. There was one thing different though, Juvia was not at the guild staring at her 'Gray-sama'.

Gray and Natsu were throwing insults at each other until Natsu realised Juvia was not present at the guild. He and Juvia had slowly gotten close to each other, maybe even closer than him and Lucy. He could not smell her ocean breeze scent that he was slowly becoming drawn to. It was not good that his 18th birthday was coming soon, meaning he will have to pick his mate soon. Gray stopped when he saw Natsu looking around and sniffing.

"What are you sniffing and looking around for Flame Brain?" Gray questioned looking at Natsu's odd behaviour.

"Juvia," Natsu answered while walking towards the guild doors. "Ugh… That girl, heh I'm happy she's not here today. She always annoys me" Gray muttered but with Natsu being a Dragon Slayer and having sensitive hearing, he heard it and tried to ignore him for Juvia's sake. Gray was not aware about the fact that Juvia and he had gotten closer, no one was aware apart from Gajeel, he was the reason they were closer.

Natsu walked through the rain and towards Fairy Hills. He was aware about the fact that boys were not allowed in but that did not stop him. He climbed to Juvia's room window and could hear sniffling and whimpering. He thought of many reasons why Juvia could be crying and concluded with the fact that it was stripper's fault.

He snuck in through the kitchen window and looked towards the bedroom door which was slightly open. The scene which he saw shocked him. Juvia, laying on her bed crying and muttering things about how Gray doesn't love her and how she should move one.

_"Yeah exactly, you should move on to me_" Natsu thought but immediately regretted it. His nakama was in distress and all he could think of was him and Juvia together.

Natsu walked towards Juvia and looked closely at her. Her hair was dishevelled and sticking out from her cocoon of blankets. "_She could have a fever" _Natsu thought as he saw her flushed face from pulling back the blankets.

The light blinded Juvia and it took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light but when she saw Natsu standing above her and looking at her with serious eyes, she knew he was worried.

"Juvia, what's wrong?" Natsu asked, worried his friend had a fever.

"Nothing Natsu-kun," Juvia replied with a voice shakier than she would've liked. "Juvia…" Natsu said in a stern voice which he knew would bring the truth out from Juvia.

"It's Gray-sama OK! I don't know if I like him or someone else! He doesn't talk to me while the other does! I-I-I just don't know!" Juvia yelled, frustrated with herself.

"Who says you have to like the stripper. Like the other person you like, you don't have to like stripper."

_"She probably likes Lyon, he's the only one who likes her who isn't me. WAIT! Did I just say I like Juvia?" _Natsu thought as he wondered about his feelings and what he likes about Juvia.

"Juvia just doesn't know what to do. Gray-sama stopped the rain, brought sunshine into my life. I don't know what to do!" Juvia was now pulling her hair while panting heavily with a red face.

"Will this change your mind?" Natsu said while leaning towards the now sitting up Juvia. She looked up with a puzzled face but her face was now a ripe tomato when she realized Natsu's face was close to hers.

"What will cha-" she was cut off with a kiss upon her lips. She sat there wide eyed. Natsu saw her eyes and was about to pull away but stopped when he felt Juvia's hands grabbing his vest and pulling him back into the kiss.

He smirked into the kissed and ran his tongue along Juvia's bottom lip and she gasped. He slipped his tongue into the gap and ran his tongue through her mouth. Juvia moaned in his mouth but pushed away as soon as it came out.

Natsu smirked while looking at Juvia's red face. "The other person I like is you…" Juvia murmured as she looked away, embarrassed.

"So who do you like more, me or stripper?"

"You…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Juvia answered with a passionate kiss and Natsu answered with as much passion. Natsu pulled away and looked at Juvia with serious eyes.

"Because I am an elemental Dragon Slayer and you're my mate, we have to… h- ha-have sex… on my 18th birthday so I don't go all crazy over you and kill every guy that touches you…"

"OK"

"What? Seriously?"

"Yes, Juvia doesn't want Natsu to kill anyone plus Juvia thinks she's ready, Juvia l-loves you, Natsu-kun. When's your birthday?"

"March 7th and today's February 28th" Natsu answered with certainty.

—

After many dates and days at the guild staring at each other with no one seeing, Natsu's birthday finally came. Juvia thought she was ready but was she sure?

—

I will continue later because now I am having a serious writers block.

Pamela Shizuka (not my real name, if you want to know it begins with a H and ends with a N)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am writing this now because becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove made an art for it and she made me get this over and done with (not by force but with her excellent choice of words)!

—-

Juvia woke up, blinded by the sun's rays peeking through the curtains. She looked around after getting used to the blinding rays and not realizing she was in her own home after she threw out all the things to do with Gray last night. Standing up and trying to make herself familiar with her surroundings, she went and grabbed the utensils she needed for her bath.

Juvia opened the tap and let the warm water run while sitting at the side of the bath while thinking about what Natsu told her the previous day. **'We have to have sex to stop me from wanting to kill every guy that comes here'**… She wasn't sure she was ready to give up her virginity, it was important to her. She also didn't want Natsu to kill all the guys that came near her so she might as well.

She doesn't love Gray.

She was certain of that.

The bath filled up and she dipped her toe in before allowing her body to be engulfed in water. _'Natsu loves Juvia and Juvia loves him after all, Juvia thinks she should talk to Lisanna-san about this'._

Time skip—-

As Juvia headed to the gulid, she saw Evergreen and Elfman attempting to sneak away from the guild for some odd reason. As Juvia entered the guild, she learnt to keep her water body when entering the guild, she saw a table headed her way and did not flinch as it passed through her watery body. people were still stunned after Juvia had been doing it for over a year.

She spotted Lisanna at the bar next to Cana talking to her sister, Mira-Jane, about girly stuff since they were both busy giggling. Juvia walked towards Lisanna as Mira-Jane left to give people their orders.

"Can Juvia talk to Lisanna-san for a moment please," Juvia asked in a serious manner,tapping Lisanna on her shoulders. Lisanna looked shocked at Juvia's serious tone and they both walked towards the corner of the guild. Out of regular and dragon slayers ears.

"Juvia has a problem," Juvia started.

"I can see that," Lisanna answered. "So, what is it?"

"Juvia is close to Natsu, closer than Lisanna-san thinks and the day Juvia was not at the guild, Natsu came and asked Juvia what was wrong. Juvia told Natsu that she didn't love Gray anymore and she likes someone else. Natsu kissed Juvia and asked her if he was the one Juvia likes. Juvia replied yes and Natsu told her that because he is a dragon slayer and that he is going to be 18, he has to have sex with his mate and Juvia is his mate… What should Juvia do?"

Juvia looked at Lisanna with distressed eyes as Lisanna's eyes widened from shock.

"I think you should.. You should definitely go for it! I mean if you love him, then you should. What's holding you back?"

"Losing Juvia's virginity, it's very important to her and she wants to have sex after marriage, not before" Juvia answered before looking down at the floor in shame.

"Well, I think that you should put that aside and think of Natsu, being his childhood friend, he doesn't want to be alone. Especially after Igneel left him. Juvia, please, I don't want to see him alone."

"Thank you Lisanna-san, really" Juvia replied and headed towards the guild door, certain of her choice.

—

A:N-This is at night. Didn't want to confuse anyone. Continuing with the story.

—

Before Juvia knocked on the door of Natsu and Happy's home (can't forget Happy can I) she took a deep breath before knocking three times. A yawn was heard from the inside before the footsteps were heard. The door opened to reveal Natsu in his boxers. Juvia's eyes trailed down his jaw line to his neck and down to his abs. Before going any lower, Juvia looked towards the sky, blushing different shades of red.

"Hey Juvia, I never thought you would be here," Natsu exclaimed, happy his mate was here.

"Invite her in Natsu, don't be stupid," Happy yelled from a room inside the small, wooden house. Natsu side stepped and Juvia walked into the not so messy room.

"Juvia came to tell Natsu that she wants to go through with it."

"Wuth what? … Ohhhh! Well my birthday is tomorrow so we might as well get comfortable with each other," Natsu said, not thinking between the lines. The previous blush Juvia had had still not disappeared, and so after Natsu said that, her blush became shades darker.

Later in the night, they got used to each other and Natsu and Juvia shared a kiss at the end of night, not being that embarrassed. Natsu's excuse was 'we'll be doing more later so this is nothing'.

—

The day came were they were supposed to tell the guild about their relationship.

"Minna," Natsu yelled gathering the attention of the guild members. they turned and saw Natsu standing at the guild with his arm around Juvia's shoulder.

The guild stared in shock. Natsu and Juvia weren't even close!

We want to tell you something, well I want to," Natsu said as he caught Gajeel smirking whilst sitting next to Levy,"Juvia is my girlfriend and mate so if I catch you staring at her," his fist burst in to flames,"I will beat the shit out of you…" Natsu waited for the guilds reaction.

"Gihi," laughed Gajeel. He knew this was going to happen.

At that moment, the guild burst in to questions while Erza blamed Natsu doing something to change Juvia's mind about how she felt about Gray.

Juvia was pulled to the corner where Mira-Jane was sulking anout having to change her 'shipping board'. She was questioned by all the girls and answered tall the questions calmly, not the ones like 'Did you have sex?' (from Cana), but the ones that were answerable.

Suddenly, a body was heading the girls way. All the girls ducked aparty from Juvia who just stood there with her water body. The body that belonged to Natsu went through Juvia. He lay there looking up at Juvia.

"I will never get used to that," Natsu said to Juvia before yelling profanities towards the person who threw him.

The girls laughed before resuming their conversation.

—

A:N- It took me more than an hour but the only reason I wrote it was because becausewhenyoupracticeyouimprove drew a picture and asked me to write it.

I am soooooooooo tired. I hope you enjoyed it. I have an idera for a one shot but I probably won't upload it now but in the holidays for valentines day. Bye!


End file.
